


Let Go

by krysanteemi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, GOD IM GAY, nadia please step on me, shower sex????, technically bath sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysanteemi/pseuds/krysanteemi
Summary: Returning from Vlastomil's estate, there were many things running through Nadia's mind. First, take a bath. Then, take you.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas ✨💕
> 
> (Ive only edited this once so Ill probably be coming back to it at some point kdjdndjdn anyway enjoy lesbians)

By the gods, it had been a long day.

Covered in dirt, grime and worm saliva, you were more than pleased to see the front gates of the palace slowly approaching in the distance. The carriage ride back was much appreciated, even if it did come with the cost of having an unwanted visitor in the form of one of Nadia's sisters, Nasmira, who had given you yet another mystery to unravel. Someone had sent her the letter, asking for her to come here. The question wasn't just who, but also why.

Before you could begin to work out the answer the carriage stopped and Nadia rushed out, vaguely gesturing at her servants to leave her be when they scampered to offer their assistance. She gave a quick dismissal to Nasmira, muttering something about seeing her later, before grabbing your arm and tugging you towards the front doors. Considering the speed and determination at which she was going she clearly had a destination in mind, so you let your curiosity take over and let her lead, eager to find out where she was taking you. 

Portia was waiting in the entrance hall and she quickly caught up with the two of you, skipping to match Nadia's hasty stride. 

"A bath has been prepared for you, milady," she announced, keeping her words quick and short. A small, bittersweet smile threatened to show itself on Nadia's face, but she caught herself just in time.

"Thank you, Portia. That will be all," she said, leaving no room for argument.

Portia's eyebrows rose just a bit, but she decided against asking questions. 

"Very well, milady. Please ask for me if you find yourself wanting for something," she said and turned on her heel. As she brushed against your shoulder, she made a pause small enough to go unnoticed by anyone except the two of you.

"Good luck," Portia whispered in your ear, sending her trademark wink over her shoulder as she continued down the hall. You were left confused. Nadia was going to take a bath and you would retire to your rooms. Surely there was nothing that would require her well wishes. Right?

After your were left alone again, Nadia took your hand into hers and walked in silence, glancing at you nervously every now and then as if to make sure you wouldn't disappear into thin air when she wasn't looking. You couldn't miss the way her brow was furrowed, or how her lip was curled down like she was about to snarl at someone. You held her hand a bit tighter. 

As you neared the entrance to the hallway that led to your rooms, Nadia was surprised when she felt your hand tug the other way. Befuddled, she turned to face you. 

"Where are you going?" she asked as her eyes bore into yours. Clearly she had no clue. 

"My rooms?" You replied after a moment's hesitance. Nadia laughed, looking at you in blatant confusion. 

"In that state?" she said, her hand gesturing at your tattered clothes and filthy hair, "Surely not. However, if you do not wish to accompany me I can arrange for you to bathe in private."

You heard her voice give in to a small hiccup, betraying her seemingly carefree facade. The suggestion and its implications whirled around in your mind for a moment, temptation nipping at your heels as you though about your options. It wasn't too hard to make up your mind.

"No, I would be delighted to join you," you said with certainty, nervous butterflies beginning their flight in your belly.

Nadia was obviously pleased, and judging by the more relaxed look of her shoulders, a little bit relieved. Although considering the circumstances, if it was you, you probably wouldn't want to be alone either. Glad to have her mind at ease, she resumed her course towards the bath house of the palace , her grip on your hand a little less tighter now, and before long, you found yourselves in front of a closed door. Steam was leaking out from underneath the dark red wood, small wisps curling high towards the ceiling. Nadia opened it with a bang, and you were engulfed in the warm light of the setting sun, sneaking in through the partially closed windows. The aches and pains of the day immediately ebbed, your mind calming down and your muscles losing some of their nervous tension.  
Nadia immediately ordered all servants out of the room but her command was received with mixed reception. For a second, nobody moved. The servants only looked at each other, until Nadia snapped:  
"Well? We wish to be in peace. I will send for someone if we require assistance."  
This seemed to reassure the help, as they filed into a single line and were out the door before you could even blink.

Nadia's shoulders lost the rest of their stiffness and she let out a breath, finally allowing herself to relax. 

There was a beat of silence between you. Nadia's fingers twitched, and you felt incredibly unsettled by the sudden change in the mood.

"So, when will you be leaving?"

You froze. Words swam in your head, but only one was making it's way to the forefront, slamming into your consciousness like a bag of bricks. 

What?

Nadia willed herself to turn around, dread filling her eyes. She hadn't noticed, or didn't want to see your surprise yet. "When will you be eloping to Nasmira? Should I have your bags packed in advance so that there will be minimal trouble with your departure?" 

You were stunned. You had never at any point even considered leaving, much less actually executing such an idea. Nadia's fearsome front seemed to falter at the hurt look on your face, but she didn't back down. Back straight and chin up high, her eyes slightly squinted, she waited for an answer. 

"I would never do that," you said after carefully choosing your words, keeping your voice as low and calming as possible. Nadia's fingers twitched at your admission, but seeing as her demeanor didn't change much, you kept going.

"I want to be here. Like you said, I can come and go as I please. And yet, here I am. With you."

Nadia's face softened and a light blush covered her cheeks. She let out a breath, looking away for a moment before returning her gaze back to you. 

"I.. I apologize. I should not have blamed you like that. It would seem I am not quite as over my sisters as I thought," she hummed, an abashed smile on her lips. "You did nothing to deserve my scorn. I truly am sorry."

You took a step closer and brushed a lock of Nadia's hair behind her ear, smiling at her reassuringly. She took hold of your hand and kept it there for a moment, closing her eyes while she tried to calm down.

" Thank you, my love," she whispered and left a light kiss on the palm of your hand before returning to the task at hand.

Turning towards the steaming pool, Nadia began shedding her clothes and the reality of the situation sunk in again, freezing you in your place. Her skirts tumbled down onto the marble floor, elegantly sliding down every curve of her body like a glimmering waterfall when she undid the sash tied to her waist. They landed in a messy pile, pooling around her ankles in the same fashion liquid gold would. Her slender fingers easily removed her many earrings before moving on to the layers upon layers of pearls. She laid them all on a nearby table, cursing when one rolled away to hide somewhere between the furniture and the wall, but disregarded it with a look and kept going. She dragged the sleeves of her top up and off her shoulders, inch by inch, and you couldn't tear your eyes off the soft brown skin, begging for your touch. The garment followed the others, falling on the floor, after which Nadia began to fumble with her smallclothes.

You were certain you were witnessing a piece of art unfolding itself before you, in front of your very eyes. The elegant curve of her hips, the slope of her back, the way her wildly cascading hair was framed by a halo of sunlight. It was too brilliant for words.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?"

An awkward moment of silence filled the room. Where was your tongue located? How did one form words again? The quiet stretched, spreading itself into every corner and crevice of the room, as your mouth refused to form a single word to explain yourself. You felt a flush rise to your cheeks, and it didn't go unnoticed. Nadia quirked one eyebrow, her lips spreading into a coy smile as she stared you down, eyes roaming your entire body from head to toe. 

"Perhaps you would like some assistance?" 

The red color covering your whole face gave a better answer than your words ever could. Her devilish chuckle echoed in the room, sending shivers down your spine, the seductive sound turning your knees into jelly and the butterflies dancing in your stomach into a thundering symphony led by your racing heart. 

Nadia approached you slowly, like a predator circling it's prey, and you swear you could see her scarlet eyes sparkle. Her smile transformed into a mischievous grin and when she was finally close enough, she placed her hands on your hips at an angle where you could feel but the ghost of her intoxicating touch.

She dragged the tips of her fingers across a sliver of your exposed skin lighter than a feather, and you had to suppress a sigh when they slipped beneath your shirt, tugging it upwards as her hands skittered up your sides. Her cheeks reddened under your gaze, but she didn't break eye contact. On the contrary, as soon as she had thrown your shirt out of the way, she used her free hand to firmly grasp your jaw, nails pressing into the soft skin.

"What are you thinking, my love?"

Hearing the pet name made your heart beat even faster, and you were sure Nadia could see your pulse on your neck. You swallowed thickly, refusing to let Nadia have all the fun and looped your arms around her waist, drawing yourself only inches away from her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Nadia made a noise that was somewhere between choking and sputtering, and you swore to remember the way her brow flew up, how her mouth fell open and her eyes grew dark, darker than ever before. You decided to shove your move in her face by pressing a kiss right in the spot below her ear, taking your time and letting your lips linger for a moment too long. You found it impossible to not smile at the sight of her goosebumps.

Nadia, however, recovered faster than you had anticipated and in a swift motion lifted you off your feet, while a feral growl erupted from her throat. She pressed you against the wall, and the cold moisture made you shiver. Nadia cocked her head to the side, a pretence of innocence masking her expression.

"You were saying?" she whispered, a hair's breadth away from your lips while her eyes explored your exposed chest. She moved down, staying near your neck to lightly nuzzle your collarbone, leaving the lightest of kisses in her wake.  
"Do continue. You know I value your thoughts and opinions."

You felt her hands travel down your waist, past your hips until they reached their destination on your bottom. She squeezed, the feeling of her nails digging into the flesh making you press yourself closer to her, desperate for more. You breathed out, steadying yourself, while letting a single finger travel up and down her neck.

"I find myself questioning the quality of this bath. I haven't dipped a single finger into the water, and you'd think one is supposed to get wet, yes?"

You stared Nadia down as you finished your sentence, smirking without shame.

"One would assume so, yes," Nadia murmured, taking your hands into hers and pinning them into the wall. You felt her nose press against your throat when she kissed your neck, and dragged her tongue across the spot to drive her point home. You tried to angle your head up to give her more leverage, but she removed one of her hands from yours and took you by the root of your hair, tugging you into a position where you had no choice but to look her in the eye. She inched closer, the tiniest smile on her lips. Your eyes fluttered closed, and you could feel her sweet breath caressing your lower lip. She forced you to wait, so close and yet so far, and then finally she moved in, her lips touching yours so lightly that you weren't sure if it had happened at all. You craned your neck forward, but Nadia swiftly pulled away, a smug look on her face. She let you back on your feet, and pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth, lingering to drag the tension to it's limit.

Out of nowhere she pushed herself away from the wall and into the direction of the pool, and by the time you'd managed to get back to your senses she was already wading a few steps into the water. She shot a look at you, as if she was daring you to follow.

Oh.

Oh, that is it. 

You discarded your trousers as fast as you could, pulling your smallclothes away with them and strode towards Nadia, determination gleaming in your eyes as you grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to the edge of the pool so that you were properly settled in her lap. You straddled her, pushing her back onto the floor while keeping your hold on her arms.

Nadia's cheeks turned red, and her eyes widened in surprise; one of the rarest - and the most stunning - things one can see in the world. Her startled look quickly became a lop-sided grin, accompanied by heavily lidded eyes.

"My, my. It seems my love has sides to her I have not seen yet."

Your brow furrowed for a second before Nadia moved to whisper into your ear, ready to soothe any thoughts you might have of making her uncomfortable.

"I love it."

A genuine smile tugged on your lips and you gave in to it, with Nadia mirroring your radiant expression. You pushed her back onto the floor and left a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, exactly in the same spot she usually did. Nadia laughed, her figure shaking with amusement.

"Using my own weapons against me?" she muttered, barely audible, playfully fighting against your restraints with one eyebrow drawn into a perfect curve. She reached for you as close as she could get, her face a few inches away from yours. 

"I did not think you so cruel," she whispered, and you could smell the cinnamon off her breath. Noticing your moment of lost focus, she tugged against your hands hard enough to release herself from them and drew you into a kiss with such fervor that she banged her head against the floor. She let out a grunt, but didn't let the injury interfere.

Grabbing you by the hair, Nadia dragged you down with her and smashed her mouth against yours in a mess of lips, tongues and teeth hard enough to leave you bruised. You relished in the moment, allowing Nadia's tongue into your mouth, and pulling on her lower lip in retaliation. The need to up the stakes kept growing inside you, and eventually you started your trek from Nadia's lips to her cheek, her jawbone, her chin, settling on her neck. You lunged for her throat, sucking on her pulse-point until you were sure you had left a mark. When you nipped at the same spot with your teeth Nadia let out a breathy gasp. It was the most beautiful sound you had ever heard in your life.

"My love," Nadia groaned and slipped her hands out of your hair, gently cupping your cheek instead. You took advantage of the position and drew a line from Nadia's bicep to the top of her breast, watching her hair stand on end the closer you got. Nadia had closed her eyes, unable to bear the anticipation, her chest rising faster with every breath. You made sure to make a map of every scar, every mole, the very canvas of her skin, and took a moment to bask in her extraordinary beauty.

"You are breathtaking," you murmured, still holding your hand right above her breast, even when Nadia squirmed to get you to move it lower.

"Hush, darling. There will be a time for us to praise each other to the high heavens, but for all the love I bear for you, please. Touch me."

Hearing Nadia's plea sent your stomach plummeting, the warmth settling between your legs while you increased the pressure of your hips on hers. You let your fingers ghost over her nipple, and that alone made Nadia catch her lip between her teeth.

" Please."

This time, her words weren't a plea. They were a command. And who were you to refuse a direct order?

You moved yourself lower so that you were hovering directly above Nadia's chest. Gingerly, keeping your eyes on hers, you took her nipple into your mouth, rolling your tongue in a way that dragged a lengthy, guttural moan out of her. The sound made your heart thump in your ears, and you gently dragged your tongue up and down, while taking the other nipple between your fingers.

"Oh, by the gods, darling.." Nadia sighed, her hands entangling into your hair.

You nudged Nadia closer to the edge of the pool and slipped into the water, your arms wrapping around her thighs while she twitched and shivered, desperate for your touch. Suddenly, you stopped. Nadia looked at you furiously, but her expression softened at the worry displayed on your face. You shared a look, a silent question of 'Are you sure?' and with a gentle smile made all the more beautiful by her darkened eyed, she nodded.

You carefully pushed her legs apart and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, close to the knee, slowly making your way upwards, teething at the flesh as Nadia' s whimpers increased in volume. Her eyes were screwed shut and her body was rigid with tension. You left another kiss above the tuft of purple hair, and finally, finally pressed your lips ever so gently against her clit. You couldn't contain your enjoyment when she moaned out loud, and a chuckle slipped out, the vibrations making Nadia shiver. You licked up her whole length, tasting her, memorizing every inch of her body, looking for the spots that made her groan and her breath hitch with pleasure. Nadia trembled when you swirled your tongue, and suddenly grabbed your right hand by the wrist, hard, drawing it down between her legs.

"Please, my love."

The plea made you want to give in right away, to offer this woman everything she had ever wanted, but a part of you, the part that won, wanted to keep her teetering on the edge, teasing her until she couldn't take it anymore. You tickled the insides of her thighs, while your tongue traced the lightest of circles on her clit.  
Nadia grew more and more frustrated, annoyance clear on her face, and just as you were about to slip a finger inside her, she grabbed you by the arms and pulled you into her lap in one fluid and inexplicably strong motion. Before you could do anything she flipped your positions and dropped herself on your thigh.

"Much better," she drawled, her voice slathered in honey. Her finger made it's way down your chest, right across your breast where she briefly stopped to pinch your nipple, succesfully making you groan. She continued her way down, lingered on your abdomen when she realized you're ticklish, until her hand found it's resting place on your sex. She moved her eyes back up, making sure she had established eye contact. The butterflies took flight once more. 

"If at any point you want to stop, you need only say so. Your comfort is always more important than my pleasure." 

Nadia's words eased your mind and before you could find anything to be anxious of, all thoughts were pushed out of your mind by the feeling of Nadia's index finger rubbing slow, infinitely gentle circles on your clit. A sigh escaped from between your lips, although you have to admit to yourself that you never even made an attempt to catch it. Nadia was smugly grinning, her lust for control clear as day on her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" she asked, and accepted your response in the form of hums and vague sounds; the only things you managed to get out of your mouth. Nadia stuck to the slow pace, exploring your body and how she could make it sing. At your insistent whimpering she begun to pick up the pace, but kept the pressure barely there, loving how your back arched when you ached for more.

"Gods.." she murmured, completely mesmerized by your writhing form and accompanied by small whines, you could feel her starting to grind against you. Her fingers moved faster, faster, still faster, the circles growing sloppier as her own pleasure was getting the better of her. Huffing, you dragged your nails across her ribs and down past her abdomen, leaving four red lines on her skin. You stopped your hand right in front of Nadia, palm facing the ceiling. She quickly caught the hint and lifted herself up long enough for you to slip a finger insider her.

Nadia cried out, a broken sound so raw she couldn't hope to contain it, her posture crumbling when her body demanded more. Her grin only grew wider as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Though her movements became more frantic, she kept her hand firmly on your clit, refusing to deny you your pleasure, all the while grinding into your hand, her clit rubbing roughly against your palm. Her breaths became frenzied, turning into gasps and eventually into outright yelling when Nadia threw the remains of her caution to the wind, not giving a single damn about who might be listening. You pushed harder against her fingers and let out a breathy high pitched moan when Nadia hit a particularly good angle. Refusing to let her have all the fun you curled your fingers and smiled in satisfaction when her eyes rolled into her head, her movements halting for just a moment. 

Upon regaining her composure, no matter how messy it was, Nadia groped for your breast with her free hand, sliding the palm against your nipple while her fingers rubbed furious circles on your clit, leaving you a moaning, wet, desperate mess. You drew closer to each other, unable to keep your distance while chasing the edge that was coming closer by the second. Her touch made you jolt and your foreheads bumped together, sticky with sweat. Nadia let out another cry when you curled your fingers inside her again, finding a sweet spot when you slid them in and out, faster, faster, faster. She pressed her palm flat against your clit, the feeling sending a shock to your nerve endings while Nadia slid against your hand, her whole body rocking into you, and with one final push she screamed, and your whole world turned into fireworks.

The climax hit you like a wave coming far away from the sea, pulling you with it into the depths that you had no interest in resisting. You couldn't speak, you couldn't even remember your own name. The only thing you were vaguely aware of was the woman currently coming undone in front of you, and that she was the most magnificent thing you had ever laid your eyes upon. The insides of your eyelids kept sparkling with stars for minutes, and all the tension was gone from your body, removed in one massive bang.

Your breath was slowly returning to you, short intakes of sweet air laced with exhaustion, even though the tips of your fingers were still tingling. As you opened your eyes the sight in front of you made time turn still, its ever present ticking halting completely. 

Nadia was collapsed on top of you, her eyes closed and her cheeks still stained a deep red. Strands of hair were stuck to her forehead, and there was an unaware, almost blissful smile on her face like for just a minute she has been allowed to forget all the evil in the world, and instead live in this feeling of peace. Of love.

"You are the most magnificent creature to ever walk this earth," you whispered, pushing stray hairs back behind her ear. Nadia opened her eyes, smiling warmly. Her hold on you became tighter and if you hadn't been in a post-orgasm haze you might have been able to tell if the tear slipping from the corner of her eye was real or not. After composing herself, Nadia returned her gaze towards you again, losing herself in the infinite depths of your eyes. 

"I am afraid it is you, who is the most exquisite. The entire universe ought to bow down to the sight of you," she said, her voice thick with emotion. You drew her in for a kiss, lips sliding against each other as the silence rang in your ears. When you finally managed to unravel the knot your bodies had made, you staggered towards the pool and soaked in the now cool water, floating free of worry and stress, like the petals of a flower riding the wind. At some point when you tried to step out to continue your day, Nadia dragged you back into the pool, insisting that it could all wait. And that she couldn't. 

Maybe you could stay for just a moment longer. 

Outside, on the other side of the door, Portia was grinning at a guardswoman who was beet red in the face, and was currently reluctantly digging her pockets for her coin purse. 

"You owe me five silver," Portia said and nudged at the door. "I told you, today is the day."

The guardswoman huffed, slammed the coins into Portia's hand, and continued her patrol. Portia hummed, pleased, but sighed exasperatedly when she heard the pool water splash once more.

"I should find something to read. This might take a while."


End file.
